


TᕼE ᗷEᔕT Oᖴ ᑌᔕ - Taegi

by staywithme08



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithme08/pseuds/staywithme08
Summary: ᴛᴀᴇɢɪ ᴀᴜ 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢 & 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚒𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚒 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚍𝚘𝚕 𝚔𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚊𝚎𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊 𝚑𝚞𝚐𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚛. 𝚗𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝. 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚙𝚜. 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍, 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚏𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑. 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎. 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚘𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜.ᕼOᗯ ᗪIᗪ TᕼEY ᗰEET? ᗯᕼᗩT ᕼᗩᑭᑭEᑎEᗪ.
Relationships: Best friends to lovers - Relationship, Idol Kim Taehyung - Relationship, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, NamJin, Rapper Min Yoongi - Relationship, Smut - Relationship, Twitter - Relationship, social media - Relationship, taegi, youtube - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	TᕼE ᗷEᔕT Oᖴ ᑌᔕ - Taegi

**Author's Note:**

> In progress.  
> Check my twitter for updates.  
> @damndaddytae  
> Pls comment if you’d read this. I have a really good plot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New neighbor?¿  
> Yoongi - 6 years old  
> Tae - 4 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the first chapter. It’ll get longer as time goes on. Please be patient with me. I’ll get better. This story will get better. Stick around and let’s all go on this journey to find out what happened at this bar that day. What goes on before and after. Taegi awaits you.

A long time ago when Kim Taehyung was only 4 years old in Daegu, South Korea.. He was looking outside through his bedroom window one morning in the summer. Watching the world go by. He hummed hearing his mother cooking one of his favorite foods in the kitchen. The smell was make his mouth water. He tapped his fingers on the window sill patiently waiting. Waiting for something exciting to happen. His eyes lit up when he saw someone moving in next door. He saw a young couple like his parents and a older boy and a smaller boy get out the car. “eomma, new people, new people.” He said excitedly as he ran into the kitchen pulling on his moms dress.

His mom looked down at him, stopped doing what she was doing and leaned down to pick her little boy up. Wrapping her arms protectively and lovingly in her arms. Gave a peck on his forehead. “we must go check it on it shall we my sweet boy.” Being new themselves to the area the Kim family didn’t have many friends at the time. She went over to the window and saw a them moving.

“Well look at that..” she smiled down at her son. “We will be going over to introduce ourselves in once your appa comes home. I must go make something. Would you like to help me?” Taehyung looked at them in awe seeing a boy around his age playing with a car. He nodded quickly. He couldn’t wait to make a new friend.

“Alright baby.” She smiled and walked back over to the kitchen. Sitting Tae on the counter to ‘help’.

Fast foreword to around dinner time when his dad was home they gathered everything to bring over. Taehyung wanted to give the boy one of his favorite toys. A stuffed tiger. 

  
  


“I can’t wait to meet this family.” His eomma said happily. “Me too dear.” Said his appa. As they knocked on the door they heard rustling inside. A pretty youthful lady opened the door. “Hello, you must be one of our neighbors. I’m Min Seoyeon, my husband is out right now but please do come in.” Taehyung walked in with his parents. He walked into the living room and spotted the boy. He gave a huge box smile and waved. “Hi.” Taes eomma nodded at him. “Go make friends dear. The adults with be in the kitchen.” He walked over to the boy. This boy didn’t noticed him yet until he heard talking from the other room. His eyes looked at him. “Oh hi, I’m Min Yoongi. But everyone calls me Gloss.” He pouted at the floor. Tae looked him over and tilted his head trying to process the words coming from his mouth.”I am Kim Taehyung. You are older than me right? I am 4.” 

  
  


Yoongi gave a gummy smile.”Call me hyung. Let’s be best of friends.”

That’s how they became best friends. Their parents as well. They never stopped coming to see each other. They were never not together. It was so cute. 

If you want to see there story unfold stick around. 


End file.
